Roleplay Page
In the Tribe of Frozen Ice... Star padded into the cave where the Tribe of Frozen Ice lived. It was very very cold, but no cat from the Frozen Tribe ever shivered, for they were all born with long hair and thick coats. Star flicked her tail and padded up to the Prey-hunter den and called into it, "Hello? We need more freh-kill on the pile. Go hunt!" Spottedstar42Leader of the greatPantherClan! 03:23, June 21, 2011 (UTC) "They always get to have all the fun outside." I said to myself when I over heard Star's order. I've always wanted to be a prey-hunter even when I was a kit. I had just become a Cave Guard a few days ago. I found being a cave guard to be quite boring. Sitting in a cave all day, watching for any signs of danger (All I see is snow). I see Echo and Fire leave the cave. The other cave guard, Storm, was looking quietly outside the cave. ¶Icewish¶ , 00:16, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I licked my belly full with kits and padded out of the den i picked up a hawk and asked Star if she wanted to share fresh-kill Sundawn "I would love to, Sun." Star meowed. As she bit into the hawk, she noticed Ice gazing enviously at the prey-hunters leaving the cave. She wondered what could possibly be on the cave-guard's mind.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 02:00, June 23, 2011 (UTC) "My kits could be coming any minute now." Sun mewled happliy. O_o Sundawn o_O 02:04, June 23, 2011 (UTC) "Yes." Star tore her gaze away from Ice and focused on the kit-mother. At that moment, Storm raced over to her, limping. "What is it, Storm?" Star stood up quickly. "I tore a claw." Storm meowed. "Just let me get some herbs for you. Ice, guard the entrance while I go into my den with Storm."^_^ Spotz ^_^ 02:17, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Echo and I come back from hunting and caught several prey,as we come in we hear Sun happily say that her kits will come any moment now. FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 02:24, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Sun happily leaves the clearing and pads out of the cave O_o Sundawn o_O 02:48, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Star watched Fire and Echo pad back into the cave with plenty of fresh-kill, and warched Sun ppad happily out of the cave. "Come on, Storm." Star meowed. Star dug out some herbs and started chewing them up to put them on Storm's paw. "Poor Ice will have to be the only cave guard until you recover." Star meowed. "We really need some more To-bes. Sun's kits' couldn't be more welocme."^_^ Spotz ^_^ 03:18, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Fire pads into Star's den and sees that Storm is hurt. "Star do you have something for my sore paw? I hurt it while hunting." Fire meows. FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 03:24, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Star sighed. "Yes. Here, chew this up and put it on your pad. But anymore injuried cats and our Tribe will be one cattaking care of a buch of sick ones."^_^ Spotz ^_^ 04:01, June 23, 2011 (UTC) "Thank you Star.Do not worry your tribe won't be cattaking care of sick ones,have faith in them that they'll not get sick." Fire said before chewing the herbs. FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 04:17, June 23, 2011 (UTC) As I sat at my post I saw a movement in the snow. I turned to the cave guard next to me. His name was Shadow that falls on Ice. He was a black tom waith emerald green eyes. I said to him "Hey Shadow, what's that?" He replied "I don't see any..." He seemed to be frozen with fear as he wispered out "Bear." I was frozen with terror as I saw the huge creature rear up on its hind legs and let out a huge roar. One off the older cave gaurds name Stick moved everyone to the back of the cave. Shadow was the first to attack the bear. He was able to make a cut in its flank befor he was trown agenst the cave wall. I was able to scratch his eyes blinding the bear. The bear tried to flee but Shadow and I were able to land a few blows on its hind legs causing it to bleed very badly. "Now that's what being a Cave Guard is all about!" Said Shadow.I smiled and from then on I knew that being a Cave Guard was an improtant role in the tribe and it was more fun than I thought. The bear ran from the cave into the snow and the Tribe was safe. ¶Icewish¶ , 13:04, June 23, 2011 (UTC) When I finish putting the herbs on my sore paw and come out of Star's den,I see Ice and Shadow finishing off a bear near the cave entrance.Ice's attacks were impressive,"Not bad for a cat who just turned into a cave-guard a few days ago,it looks like she finally realized that being a cave-guard was a very important role." I thought to myself. FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 14:23, June 23, 2011 (UTC) An ear peicing yowl comes from the outside of the cave."My Kits Their Coming!" O_o Sundawn o_O 15:53, June 23, 2011 (UTC) A bunch of cats raced to the nursury. I saw Star and Sun's mate sitting next to her. After the kits were born and everything settled down we got to see the kits. I asked Sun " What are you going to name them?"¶Icewish¶ , 17:36, June 23, 2011 (UTC) (whoops look at the coments i put what i was going to say up here down there hehe) O_o Sundawn o_O "What nice names, Sun." I say. ¶Icewish¶ , 17:44, June 23, 2011 (UTC)